Luna's Radish Earrings
by mediaworks
Summary: Luna falls for Harry and is intent on making him feel the same way. She transforms herself into a new, not so 'loony' Luna. But are make up and fancy clothes really what will make Harry notice her? Harry doesn't understand, he much prefered the old Luna..
1. Hogwarts Express: Luna Is Jealous

**_I don't own Harry Potter. I can only wish that I did. Please read and review (:_**

Luna sat down opposite him across the compartment. He began with his friendly chit chat, he was always so lovely to her. It was as if he was her friend. She gazed through his black rimmed spectacles into his piercing green eyes. They were beautiful, she thought, like goblin made emeralds.

"So, Luna, how were your holidays?" He asked, always a gentleman.

"Very nice, thank you Harry. Daddy got in a new batch of Gernumblies, actually, and he seems to think that if digested, their saliva could provide a fantastic antidote to sore throats."

Harry hadn't the faintest clue what a Gernumblie was, nor why in the world anyone would want to swallow their saliva. But he knew from experience it was best not to ask.

"That's fascinating, Luna.", he answered, being careful to make sure their wasn't a trace of sarcasm in his voice. She beamed.

"Yes, Daddy's always coming up with new antidotes. There's an article about his cure for Ratpox in the latest edition of the Quibbler."

"Oh, um yeah I read that, interesting stuff." Harry replied, making a mental note to read Luna's father's magazine as soon as possible.

"You read it?" Luna exclaimed, "Wait till I tell Daddy! Oh, and he asked me to ask my friends whether they preferred the Ancient Magic section in the magazine, or the Snapes and Ladders game at the back. I found it quite amusing myself, I just hope Snape didn't happen to flick through Daddy's magazine. Doubt he would anyway, wizards like him think my fathers a lunatic. He isn't." Here Luna stopped, as if she was thinking hard, and Harry noticed her cheeks grew very pink. She noticed him staring. "Anyway, Harry,", she continued,"do you mind answering, I mean, I know I'm not your friend, and..."

"Luna you know you're my friend," Harry cut in gruffly, "I'd be happy to answer, but.."

Here Harry paused. _'I'd be happy to answer but I didn't even read the damn thing'_ He thought to himself.

Just then the compartment door slid open to reveal Ginny standing there with Ron behind her, who was looking very put out.

"Mind if we join?" Asked Ginny,

"Course not." Harry answered, grinning and motioning for her to sit beside him.

Luna snorted.

"Alright Luna?" Ginny asked, sitting down.

"Fine thank you," she responded, careful to disguise her jealousy – Harry was very fond of Ginny, and it hadn't escaped Luna's notice.

"Hello Ron," Harry said,

Ron looked the other way. Harry frowned.

"What's up with him?" He asked Ginny. She shrugged. "He mentioned something about Hermione talking about you non stop all holidays, and not bothering to ask how he was. She stayed with us for a while you see."

Harry bit his lip. _He_ hadn't been invited to stay with the Weasleys, he had been stuck at home with the Dursleys. He shuddered. It was certainly very nice to get away from them. He wasn't going to miss them, not one bit. Ginny looked at Ron hunched up in the corner next to Luna. She smiled. "If you ask me Ron's got a bit of a crush on Miss Granger."

Ron sniffed loudly.

"I'm right here," he growled, "And I most certainly do not have a 'crush' on Hermione. Anyway, I just _know_ she likes Harry."

Harry blushed and shook his head as if to disagree. Luna sighed. The one boy on the planet who was nice to her just happened to also be the most admired, most fanciable boy at Hogwarts. She had massive competition with Ginny already, who was practically perfect and very pretty. Nobody called _her_ loony or weird. It was unbearable to consider that maybe the much loved, bushy haired Hermione liked Harry too. Luna felt awful thinking about her friends like this, but she couldn't help it. Harry Potter was just so... lovely. What chance did she have with him? Not much, she knew that. She had heard people whispering about her. She had heard Hermione and Ginny calling her 'Loony Luna'. So what if she was always daydreaming? She didn't think it gave them the right to be so mean. She didn't think they were doing it on purpose. They were nice girls, they had obviously just heard everyone else calling her that and had caught onto it. But if Harry didn't call her that, why should they? Just then Luna heard Ginny whisper to Harry, "Look, she's dreaming again". Luna fiddled with her hair self consciously. She wasn't always as 'out of it' when she was thinking as she obviously looked. After all, she was sitting right there, right opposite Ginny. Did she really seem that vacant? Was she really that gormless? Luna was instantly very insecure. She looked down at her clothes, her lucky rainbow socks, her old purple tracksuit with sunflowers on, her silver belt made from Gernumblie magic, a gift from her father. She supposed she did dress quite 'odd' in a way. Luna glanced out the compartment window. 'I'm not loony!', she thought in desperation to herself. Then she felt three faces looking at her, and realised she had spoken aloud. Her cheeks rapidly grew as red as her radish earrings.

"Where is Hermione, by the way?" Luna asked, trying to direct the attention off her. Then she immediately regretted it as Harry got up to leave.

"I don't know," he said, "I'll go find her, shall I?" He pulled open the compartment door and then he was gone, leaving Ron sulking, and Ginny and Luna face to face.

'Great,' thought Luna. Comparing her own clothes to Ginny's pretty pink sweatshirt and blue jeans, she suddenly felt very jealous. She had never cared much for her appearance. But it was then when she decided that that year would be a fresh start. No more 'Loony' Luna. She vowed that on the first Hogsmeade trip that weekend she would purchase some more attractive clothes. Until then she would have to wear her robes, anyway. They had to wear their robes on school days but on weekends they where allowed to dress in normal clothes. That reminded her.

"I'll just be back," she told Ron and Ginny, "I'm going to change into my robes."

Ron half smiled. He wasn't so bad when he wasn't speaking, Luna thought, he didn't have the chance to make any mean sarcastic remarks.

Ginny nodded. "Me too. Actually, I think I'll change after I've eaten. I don't want to miss the lunch trolley. It should be coming around soon, shouldn't it Ron?"

The notion seemed to perk Ron up a bit.

"Yeah, I'm dying for some chocolate. Keen to get away from that loony diet Mum had us on over Summer" He said, considerably cheerier. Luna flinched at the word loony.

"I've never liked chocolate much," Luna said to herself, walking out of the compartment in a trance, robes in her hand. "Not good for your immune system anyhow, Daddy says. It ruins your chances of fighting off Dragontoxis."

_**I know, not amazing. Please read on and review. I'm a new comer, so be nice. Thanks (:**_


	2. Ron falls in love, to Hermione's dismay

(a few weeks later after a hogsmeade trip)

Everyone in the corridors stared as the blonde haired beauty strutted through the dining hall.

"Who's that?" Ron whispered to Hermione as the girl sat down next to Neville and Parvarti, "And why is she sitting with _them_?"

"Ron! Neville and Parvarti are perfectly nice people," Hermione replied, "Why shouldn't she sit with them? And _she_ has a name.."

Ron cut her off. "You know her! Ooh, introduce me, will you Hermione?" The way Ron was looking at Hermione was similar to the expression of a red haired puppy dog begging for a bit of bacon. Hermione sighed in exasperation.

"In the name of Merlin Ron, you already know the girl, it's just.."

This time the girl's charming voice cut over what Hermione was about to say.

"Pass me the salt, will you?" She asked Harry, who was sitting on the other side of Ron, a few chairs to the left of where the girl was sitting.

"Uh, sure Luna", Harry managed to stutter, obviously in awe, and passed her the salt with shaking hands. People gasped at the sound of her name, and the whole hall was suddenly filled with loud whispering. Obviously not many of them had been able to recognise Luna after her transformation.

"Loony Lovegood?" Ron gaped, not bothering to keep his voice down.

"Yes Ron, it's me." Luna replied cheerfully. Ron was shocked. Never before had he noticed her bell chime like voice, or her sparkling eyes, or her straight white teeth, or her long dark eyelashes, or her long curly blonde hair that hung loosely over her shoulders, or, or, or...

Hermione sighed at Ron disapprovingly. "Ron, close your mouth, you look gormless sitting there staring at her with your mouth hanging open like that."

Ron blushed, and clamped his mouth shut, but continued to stare across the table at Luna. "God, she's....she's quite attractive now isn't she?" he said to Hermione, again not bothering to be quiet. Luna went a little pink.

"Well, you've seen her every day of your time at Hogwarts Ron, I don't know what the difference is. " Hermione replied. "Amazing what a short skirt and a bit of make up can do." she continued, muttering to herself, "Anyway, she's not _that_ pretty". Their was a distinct edge of jealousy to Hermiones tone.

Ron stared, but not at Luna this time.

"Hermione, you're not .. jealous are you?" He exclaimed.

"Of course I'm not ruddy jealous!" She scoffed, maybe a little too defensively. 'Definitely jealous,' Ron thought, a little pleased with himself at the possibility of Hermione liking him. And at that she got up and left the dining table, leaving Ron rather flustered, staring after her. But he didn't dwell on Hermione for too long and after she was out of sight he eagerly returned his attention back to Luna. Her pale skin contrasted beautifully with the blue shirt she was wearing, he thought. She noticed Ron watching her and smiled.

"Ronald, how are you?" She asked.

Ron was dumbstruck. He never realised how, how charming she was. Had she always been this, well, confident and, well, absolutely stunning? He thought not. Their was a definite difference to her voice as well, she was not day-dreamy at all any more. It was laughable to think that he had ever nicknamed the beautiful girl sitting before him 'Loony'. He looked adoringly into her eyes. Was this what it was like to be in love? He received a sharp kick under the table and looked up, where Harry was staring meanfully at him and Luna was looking expectantly at him. What had she asked him again?

"Oh, I'm great Luna. Splendid." He replied, his face rapidly turning the same shade as his hair.

Luna grinned, then turned to Parvarti, who looked shamefully plain next to Luna, and commented on how she really ought to wear a darker shade of foundation. Harry and Ron just looked at each other in amazement.

Then Luna turned to talk to Harry. They engaged in meaningless conversation, really rather different to how they used to talk. Luna used to be so fascinating to talk to, Harry thought. But now, he didn't fail to notice the way she was speaking in a fake American accent, or the way she twirled her hair and fluttered her eyelashes as she spoke. He also noticed how short her skirt was, and when he looked around him he saw how many of the other male's in the room where staring in her direction. He was instantly appalled. What had happened? What had happened to the weird girl he once knew and loved dearly as a friend? This new girl was, well, extremely pretty and all. But he didn't like her that way. She was too similar to all the other girls now. She wasn't special any more. She just wasn't Luna. Harry sighed and began eating his meal, which, like many of the other people sitting at his table, had remained untouched due to the distraction Luna had made.

Not even Hermione could ignore the change in Luna, however, particularly after she saw her reading Teen Witch Magazine by herself, with no one around for her to be impressing. Hermione sighed. Ron was already under Luna's spell. That made Hermione wonder. Was their a spell involved? Had Luna used a love potion? No, she couldn't have. Not that she wasn't clever enough, of course not, Luna was very, very bright, Hermione was sure she could make a love potion if she wanted to, but Luna would never stoop that low. Hermione looked at Luna and frowned. No, there wasn't any magic involved. Luna was just really very pretty. She went to bed early that night, leaving the rest of the girl's in Griffindor gossiping in the common room, all either talking about Luna or trying to make friends with her. All the boys where discussing how attractive she had become, and the majority of the girls in the castle were very put out and extremely jealous. Luna, however, was basking in her new found popularity. She decided to write a diary. that was what clever, popular girls did, she thought, wasn't it? In her bed after 'lights out', Luna whipped out her torch, notebook and quill and began to write.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today went better than planned. I bought some new clothes in Hogsmeade with my birthday money form Daddy. I had been meaning to buy some new Omnioculars so I could watch the gnomes in slow motion and see how they manage to get away so fast when Daddy is de-gnoming, but oh well. Never mind. I do think that this plan could go rather well and that Harry might actually be nice to me for reasons other for wanting to be, well, nice. I am sick of everyone feeling sorry for me. Anyway, today I bought a short denim skirt, and a pink halter neck top. I untied my hair, put on some lip gloss and all of a sudden everybody was being so lovely to me. I try and imitate Lavender Brown when I'm talking, because lots of boys like her, and she's a bit ditzy. I've always thought her a whole lot more loonier than me, but obviously not. It's a bit of an effort, though, talking about make up and Teen Witch Magazine the whole time. I had to order the magazine subscription, I just hope Daddy doesn't find out and get upset, I didn't have enough money to order the Quibbler as well, you see. He needn't worry anyway, the Quibbler really is much nicer. It's quite tiring pretending to be like this, but it does appear to be working. It had an obvious affect on Ronald, which was pleasing. But as for Harry, not so much. I think I just need to try harder. Maybe a shorter skirt. _

That night Hermione was not the only girl who lay awake tossing and turning, seething with jealousy and annoyance at Luna's 'transformation'.

The next day Hermione was thinking hard. Ron had appeared a little too happy about the possibility of Hermione being jealous, she thought. What did it mean? There weren't any books that answered this sort of problem. She paced the library floor. Why had Ron's face lit up like a child's on Christmas morning when she had grumbled about him gawking at Luna? And weirdest of all, why did Hermione care so much? Of course she wasn't jealous. She pictured Ron's grinning freckled face in her head. Or was she jealous? Surely she wasn't, that would be most peculiar. Anway, it didn't matter. Ron was practically in love with Luna now. Poor Luna, Hermione knew she had it all wrong - she could tell Luna had a crush on Harry, and she guessed that this whole 'transformation' was for Harry's benefit. But Hermione knew Harry well, and she knew that this was a complete waste of effort from Luna's part. Harry would never fall for a girl that was so ditzy and fake. Hermione growled loudly at herself for thinking about all this instead of writing her Charms essay which was due the next period, and noticed several students look up in alarm. She blushed, then sat down at a table to write. But her heart was not in it. Even though her pencil was writing down words, her mind was in the clouds.

Meanwhile Luna's mind was also ticking. How would she ever get Harry to like her? Why was the world so cruel? All of a sudden a million boys were all over her, the only exception being Harry himself. She had noticed Ron grow jealous whenever she spoke to another boy, but with Harry there was nothing. She gasped. That was it. Jealousy. She would make Harry jealous. But how? The answer was easy. Ronald. He would be more than happy to oblige. She plotted this new plan all through Potions, and at the end she sauntered over to where Ron had clumsily dropped all of his school books.

"Never mind Ron, I'll help you," she said.

Ron stared up at her and froze, blushing furiously.

"How are you anyway?" she asked, picking up his books for him.

A group of Slytherin boys had gathered to laugh at Ron for falling over and dropping his books in front of the prettiest girl in school.

Luna rolled her eyes at them. Then, not bothering to wait for an answer from Ron that she knew she would never receive, she continued.

"So, Ron, I was wondering. Next Hogsmead trip, would you care to join me for a butter beer in the three broomsticks?."

The boy's laughter stopped abruptly. Ron's look of embarrassment had rapidly changed into a look of utter shock. He nodded.

"Uh, yeah, that might be nice, eh?" He stuttered.

"Cool. See you there then." Luna replied. And then, feeling very, very stupid, she winked. Her first attempt at what Teen Witch called 'flirting'. She tossed her hair and walked away. It seemed to have the desired effect; a slytherin boy whistled and Ron dropped his books again. But before he could bend over to retrieve them he heard a loud sob from behind, and saw Hermione standing there, biting her lip, tears falling down her cheeks. 'What in the name of Merlin's pants happened to her?', he wondered, Hermione almost never cried. But before he could ask her she turned and left, her brown frizzy hair swaying as she ran. Ron felt a stab of guilt, but pushed it away quickly. She couldn't be upset because Luna had asked him out, could she? No, he decided, it must have been about something else. Luna, who had hidden behind a cupboard nearby, felt a little guilty too. But, like Ron, she decided it would not be about her asking him out. She saw Harry walking in her direction and hid again, her ear pressed against the wall in order for her to hear clearly.

"Ron! You'll never guess who was talking about asking me to the ball this year!" He exclaimed. Luna sighed. Not more competition. She was now straining her ears so hard in order to hear what was being said she felt they would burst.

But Luna never got to hear whatever Harry was about to say for Ron interrupted him.

"You reckon you've got good news? Wait till you hear this! IamgoingonadatewithLunaLovegood!" , Ron all but yelled at him.

"You what? Really. Thats, er, great." Harry replied, lacking the enthusiasm Ron had been hoping for. Luna, however, mistook Harry's tone of boredom for a tone that would be used to hide jealousy. She skipped up the stairs happily and into the Griffindor common room. Action Plan: 'Make Harry jealous' had begun.

_**Will maybe write more if reviewed. Please do. (:**_


	3. Ginny is stressed

Ginny was not happy. She never knew you got this much homework at Hogwarts! Hermione had told her that Ginny's year didn't get much homework, or in Hermione's words 'They don't really give you enough to prepare you for the examinations.' And yet the work this year was overwhelming already, and it was only the beginning of the year. Hermione had said that the year after did give you a decent amount. Ginny shuddered at what Hermione's idea of a 'decent amount' was. She had been sitting at this desk for three hours and still wasn't anywhere near finished. She was too scared to even glance at the massive pile of assignments that towered over her. She looked around the common room. Everybody else was talking and laughing, how come they didn't have any homework? She saw a mass of curly brown hair flash past her and into the girl's dormitory. Hermione. Ginny heaved a sigh of relief. Hermione would be more than willing to help. She got up and ran to the door.

"Hermione!" She called. There was no response.

She tried again. "Hermioneee!" Still no reply.

"Hermione?" She called again, but this time it was more of a question. She was sure it had been Hermione that had ran past her. She walked in the room, to find a girl sitting on a bed hunched up, with tears rolling down her face.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Ginny could have kicked herself. Dumb question. The girl was in tears, for crying out loud.

"Yes, I'm fine," Hermione replied, startled, not an ounce of sarcasm in her voice. She wiped at her tears with her sleeve. "I'm great, actually. How about you, Ginny?"

Trust Hermione to be so selfless and ask about others, when it was plain obvious something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked, sitting down beside her.

"Oh, honestly, it's just your brother. I'm worried about him." Hermione answered.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "What's he done this time?"

"Oh he's acting like an arrogant, nit witted fool, that's all. He's being so _stupid._ I've always known he's not particularly clever, but I never realised he was so shallow. I mean, he teases Luna horribly from day one, and then the minute she shows a bit of leg he's head over heels for the girl. They're going on a date in Hogsmeade this weekend." A single tear slid down her cheek.

Ginny's jaw dropped. "You mean to say Ron's going out with Luna! Luna Lovegood! But he can't stand her, he thinks she's mad. Wait till Fred and George find out! They'll tease him to death!"

Hermione nodded in agreement. "I don't know what's got into him. I always thought Luna had a crush on Harry, but obviously not. "

Ginny was confused. Hermione was in such a state just because she was worried about Ron? Surely not. Why would Hermione care who Ron's newest 'crush' was? Then it hit her. Hermione was jealous.

Ginny put her arm around her.

"It'll be okay Hermione, you watch – it won't last. _I _think Luna's got a thing for Harry too."

Ginny had been worrying about that actually, to tell the truth. _She_ had always had a thing for Harry.

"Anyway," Ginny went on, "Radish earrings, romance and Ron won't mix well. You wait and see."


	4. First match is looming

The first Quidditch game of the season was looming, Ravenclaw versus Griffindor. The whole school was buzzing with anticipation, apart from Hermione who was sulking in her room. Harry and Ginny were on the court practising, to Luna's dismay, and to make it worse Ron wouldn't leave her alone. He was standing with her now.

"Luna, you'll sit with me in the game, eh?" He was asking – no, more like pleading.

"Yes Ronald," She replied in her dreamy like voice. Oh no. She wasn't using that voice any more, "I mean, uh, yep that'll be awesome."

Ron beamed. They had spent the whole day in Hogsmeade together and she still hadn't found one chance to make Harry jealous. She was beginning to think dating Ron wasn't worth the effort. Surely there were other ways to get Harry's attention?

Meanwhile Ginny and Harry were laughing and talking on the way back from practise. They were worn out from all the training, but it would be worth it if they won the game the next day.


	5. A final attempt and a kiss

(This scene takes place after the Quidditch game – Griffindor won. Harry and Ginny are besides themselves with excitement for winning the first game of the year, Luna is growing more bored of Ron by the second and Hermione is still no where to be seen.)

After the match Luna grabbed Ron's hand and dragged him behind the stands. She knew she had to confess about why she had asked him out before their relationship went too far. The Hogsmeade date had almost gone _too_ well. She had been practising what she wanted to say to him - aloud and by herself when walking between classes - earning her some odd looks from passers by. Ron's hand was warm and very sticky. She tried to pass her wriggle of disgust off as a shiver, after all it _was_ very cold. Ron noticed and fell for it.

"Would you like my jumper?" He offered. She glanced at his jumper which was admittedly rather worn and tattered. She knew it was awful, but she shuddered to think what it would do for her reputation if she accepted it.

"No thank you Ronald, I'm alright." She replied.

"Was there something you wanted?" He asked, an anxious expression crossing his face. He obviously had a fair idea of what was coming, and he looked ever so worried. She looked into his eyes. She couldn't break up with him, she just couldn't. She didn't want to sound boastful but she knew it would break his heart, not that Ronald was much of a catch anyway. She gasped at her last thought, horrified at how horrible she had become. She looked at Ron and thought about how lovely he had been to her, she didn't want to break up with him, but she knew deep down it would hurt him even more if she didn't. She took a deep breath and braced herself for his reaction, a wave of guilt washing over her, nearly drowning her completely.

"Ron, look. It's not working." She said.

He frowned, his eyebrows knotting together. But he wasn't angry, he looked hurt.

"What do you mean?" He stuttered.

Just then Luna heard voices from behind, some people were approaching them. She whipped her head around, but she could only see figures in the distance - they were quite far away and they hadn't seen her and Ron yet. She put a finger to her lips in a shushing motion to Ron, who was clearly on the verge of tears. She listened to what the figures were saying. "Ooh, did you see that pass I made? Nearly knocked him right off his broom," Some one was saying. It was definitely Ginny, who _had_ made an excellent pass nearly knocking the Ravenclaw keeper over. "I don't know, he looked really unhappy anyway," Ginny continued, "Don't worry about it Harry."

Luna jumped. Harry! Ginny was with Harry! They were just metres away now. Luna looked back at Ron and forgot all about what she had been doing. In a final desperate attempt to try and make Harry jealous one last time, she roughly pulled Ron's alarmed face towards her and began kissing him passionately. When Luna's lips first touched Ron's mouth he looked as if he'd been hit over the head by a bludger and then he started kissing her back with a newly acquired enthusiasm. She pulled him up close to her and let his hands entangle themselves in her hair and gently slide up under her shirt. Luna was overcome with surprise and emotion; Ron was a _good_ kisser. She forgot all about her reason for doing this, she had let her attention focus on Ron and only him. So she _was_ surprised when she heard someone clear their throat loudly, and her blush _was_ genuine when she saw Harry and Ginny standing there, watching herself and Ron engage in activity that was not exactly polite for company. Harry himself had gone bright red, and Ginny had a look of sheer amazement plastered on her face.

"We're, er, sorry, we'll just be going now," Harry mumbled, and he took Ginny's hand and led her away. Luna sighed. The afternoon had backfired tragically. Now, instead of breaking up with Ron she had lead him on further. She wasn't really attracted to him, there was no question about that, she had just got carried away. She was still obsessed with Harry, who, instead of being jealous, had now assumed that she and Ron were fixated with each other. Besides, he obviously had feelings for Ginny.

She brushed her thoughts away and let her mind wander back to the poor confused redhead standing before her. Wow, she really had blown it this time.


	6. Ron Finally Sees Sense

Luna looked once more into Ron's eyes.

Now _she_ was crying.

"Ron. I'm sorry. Really, truly sorry. Honestly. But we can't go out any more. I can't do this."

"Why?" He mumbled.

"Because... because, because it's hurting Hermione." Luna was pleased with herself. At least that was true.

"What?" He asked.

"Right now Hermione is crying in her dormitory because you are out here with me."

Ron looked as though he had been confounded.

"Why would she care?" He wondered aloud. He remembered back to the day when Luna had first transformed and how jealous Hermione had seemed. Could it be? Could Hermione really have feelings for him? He looked at Luna, who's tears had wiped off her make up. She didn't look so different to the old, loony Luna now. Maybe he wasn't in love with her after all. He thought about Hermione's caring eyes and bushy brown hair. He thought about the way she flushed red with fury and sighed at him all the time. She was so _beautiful_ when she was cross, he loved it when she was angry. He thought of her now, alone and crying because of him.

"Go see her." Luna told him. "Go tell her your feelings for her. I know you like her." She put her hand on his shoulder and motioned towards the castle.

"Go on." She reached up and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

He turned and left, finally back to his senses. He would go and see Hermione.


	7. A Dream or a Nightmare

That night Luna tossed and turned, and it was very late before she finally drifted off to sleep. Suddenly, Luna was trudging pack from the library, frazzled after a overloaded school day, her backpack swung carelessly over her shoulder. She heard someone calling her name, she turned to look. And froze. Her heart spun in somersaults and an intense wave of excitement swept over her, almost drowning her completely. Butterflies danced inside her chest, her head was spinning. It was him. It was Harry. He was calling her name.

"Luna!" He shouted.

Her mind whirled with emotion. She walked slowly up to where he was standing on the path, the technology block to his right and a row of shrubbery to his left. The sun illuminated his perfect face, and as he smiled she wondered how in the world she had ever done anything in order to deserve such a good friend. Their relationship was not romantic, just emotional. Well, from his part anyway. As for her, well she loved him with every inch of her being. And he seemed to have no clue. How could he not know? She didn't understand. How could he stand there before her in such a frustratingly cool and collected casual stance, his arms folded, his sleeves rolled up revealing his slightly muscled arms, and look back at her adoring eyes, and not know? It wasn't as if she was the flirty type, she didn't make it obvious or anything, but how could he stand there before her with his jet black locks framing his sweet face, and not have a clue about the effect his big piercing green eyes gazing into her own was having on her? She was breathless as she stepped next to him.

"Hi", she whispered.

"Hey," he replied in his beautiful, soft low voice.

"How are you?" she asked him, attempting to sound confident and casual, the opposite of how she was feeling. It was like this every second she was with him. It was worse when they were apart.

"I'm good, thanks. I've been wanting to talk to you. I need to tell you something."

Her stomach leapt. Could it be? She was afraid her pounding heart would jump right out of her chest. She looked curiously, hopefully at him, expectantly.

"I don't know how to say it," he began, "I'll write it down. Don't get your hopes up, though."

And at that he ran his hand along the tree beside him and gently pulled off a single leaf. He reached into his pocket for a marker, then began to write. She peered over his shoulder, anxious. He blushed, his smooth tanned cheeks turning a delicate shade of pink.

"Don't look." He said, covering the leaf with his idle hand as he finished writing. He sighed, then handed it to her. Three words. That was all. 'I like you'. They weren't much, but coming from him she could tell they meant a great deal. She felt her world slipping into place. She almost ran up to him and kissed him there and then. But he had said 'don't get your hopes up'. What had that meant?

"I know you have feelings for me" he continued. "As I do for you. But I'm not going to ask you out. I don't want to ruin our friendship. I'm sorry." He hugged her gently, the warmth of his embrace overwhelming her, fireworks exploding in every single nerve at the slightest touch. "See you around," he said, then he strolled away. She walked along the path in silence, a single tear rolling down her cheek, clutching the small green leaf tight. She looked over behind her shoulder, and could just make out his figure disappearing into the distance. And then, without even realising she was doing it, she ripped up the leaf and scattered it onto the ground below. She paused, and looked at it for a second. A slight breeze swept the pieces up into the air. She watched the wind carry them up and away. And then, then they were gone.

Luna awoke with a start, and then the real tears began.


	8. Drama in the Owlery

Luna was wandering all over the school. She felt so stupid. She'd been such a fool. Harry didn't like her, why would he? Especially not when she was acting so ditzy and dumb. She sighed as she paced up and down the corridor, ripping off her jewellery and pulling her skirt down as far as it would go. She was sick of acting like this and looking like a slut. She was sick of hanging around with Lavender Brown and trying to impress everyone. She rubbed what was left of her make up off her face. Goodbye popular Luna, hello 'Loopy'. She regretted ordering Teen Witch. She decided to cancel her member ship and order the Quibbler instead. She raced up to the Owlery so she could send them a letter. But two people were already there. Harry and Ginny. They were locked in a close embrace. Luna looked closer and froze. They were _kissing._

"Oh!" She exclaimed to the occupied couple, hastily stepping back towards the door. "That's nice. I was just, er, leaving".

Harry looked up, noticed Luna and extracted himself from Ginny's hold, putting his arm around her waist instead.

"Er, hello Luna," he said.

Ginny looked mortified. She knew Luna had a thing for Harry.

"I'm sorry, Luna." She whispered.

Luna gazed out the window and forced herself to come to her senses. There was not point in being upset. Harry would never like her, Luna knew that. He only had eyes for Ginny - even now he was looking at her adoringly. They made a good couple, a really good couple. She would just have to face up to that. Maybe, one day, far in the future, he would feel the same way towards Luna. But until that day she would have to get over him and stop wasting her life chasing after broken dreams. She couldn't change herself or try to be different, she had to be herself. And if Harry didn't like her for who she really was, then tough. She wiped a tear from her cheek with her finger and looked at it thoughtfully. What a waste, she thought, she should have collected it in something. Her Daddy always said that tears were the _perfect _antidote for a broken heart when mixed with the hair of a wrackspurt. She took in a deep breath and held her head high. She was going to be fine. Ginny was looking at her anxiously.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Oh yes thank you Ginerva, I'm great." Luna replied airily, "I was just, er, looking for a crumple horned snorkack. They linger in rooms that are occupied with many other beings," She gestured to the owls who were chirping loudly at all the commotion.

Ginny smiled. This was more like Luna. She and Harry had been discussing her and they both preferred her this way, when she was what people called 'loony'.

"Luna, I see you aren't putting on that voice any more, and you've changed your appearance back?" Ginny commented, curious.

Luna half-laughed and blushed. "I realised there was no point in changing my appearance. I'm just going to be myself. Loony Lovegoods back."

Harry smiled. "That's great to hear, Luna. You are far more interesting and likeable this way."

Luna smiled back, overjoyed. "That's nice, thank you Harry. As long as you don't hate me then I can handle all the rest. You have always been very kind to me, so thanks." Luna replied.

This time it was Harry who blushed.

"Luna, of course I don't hate you. You're a lovely person. We're friends, of course we are!" Harry replied, irritated, "How many times do I have to tell you!"

Luna beamed.

"Friends. I've never had a proper friend before. Thank you again Harry, this means a lot."

Ginny looked relieved. Luna was over the moon. Maybe she couldn't have Harry Potter romantically, but having him as a friend was the next best thing.


	9. A Visit To Hagrids

Luna stumbled back down the stairs and made her way down to Hagrid's in a trance. She had been there often with her fellow students for Care of Magical Creatures, but never alone. She was a bit apprehensive, but Hagrid was nice and she needed his help. She found herself thinking about Harry, but blocked it out and began focusing very hard on a butterfly that was flying past. She didn't want to focus on anything romantically any more – she had blocked any thoughts of that kind towards Harry - and she had decided to continue her search for the Crumple Horned Snorkack. Daddy would be pleased. Maybe now that Harry was her friend he could help her! Anyway, if anyone could tell her where the habitat of the Crumple Horned Snorkack was, it would be Hagrid. She knocked on the worn, wooden door. A giant hand opened it and she saw the friendly, familiar face of Hagrid. She used to be afraid of him, but he had helped her out when she had had a bit of trouble with a cornish pixie. She grinned up at him.

"Hello Hagrid."

"Luna! Great to see you! Come in!"

He invited her in and sat her down at his table.

She told him about her search.

"Snorkacks? Ah. I'm sorry to disappoint, but they don't have a specified 'habitat'. They roam freely. Their have been some sightings by previous students at Hogwarts on these very grounds, quite nearby here actually. So you might be in luck. I guess you'll just have to look everywhere. Could be a long search." He sighed. "Are you studying snorkacks in class then?" He asked her.

She shook her head. He looked out the window and chuckled.

"Thats odd then, because yeh know what Luna, you're not the first person who's asked me about them ruddy snorkacks today." She followed his gaze out the window into a clearing in the school grounds.

The sun was pounding down – the trees, however, were filtering the light onto the ground leaving patches of sunlight speckled over the grassy floor. The clearing was not empty. Luna gasped. Neville Longbottom was standing there holding a magnifying glass and camera. Hagrid chuckled once more to himself.

"It seems you are not alone in your search, Miss Lovegood. Why don't you join him?"

Luna was more than surprised. She was amazed. Never before had she come across anyone even slightly interested in snorkacks and now she had found someone who was literally in the process of searching for one too. And that someone was Neville, of all people! She looked at Neville's face, his forehead creased in concentration as he studied the area around him. He had nice eyes, Luna thought, like blue goblin-made gemstones. His dark hair swept over the tops of his eyes and she noticed his hair contrasted in a lovely manner with his pale skin, which was a shade not unlike hers. He was a kind boy, and he had certainly been through a lot. Luna thought he was very brave. Suddenly, strangely, all she wanted to do was join him in the clearing.

"If you don't mind Hagrid, I will go and help him look." Luna said.

"Off yeh go then," Hagrid replied. He winked at her as she went out the door. She tried very hard not to blush; she didn't want Hagrid starting rumours about her new love interest with Neville. She had never even had a full conversation with the boy!

Hagrid peered through his window and smiled to himself as he watched Luna approach Neville and explain that she too was looking for snorkacks. He saw Neville smile. He saw the two of them sit down in the clearing and chat together for a while. He saw Neville stand up, take Luna's hand and lead her around the clearing, pointing out what he'd discovered. They spent all afternoon documenting their finds and wandering around with their microscopes and cameras, hand in hand the whole time. Hagrid saw the two of them embrace, and at that he drew the curtains closed to give them some privacy and went back to feeding his screwts.

Luna was happy, happier than she had been for a while. Things were looking up. She looked fondly into Neville's grinning face. The tables had turned. A new friendship was unfolding.


	10. A New Twist

**Weeks Later.**

For the first time in his life, Harry was finding a Quidditch game hard, harder than ever before.  
In fact, 'hard' was probably the biggest understatement of the century. It was unbearable, and completely distracting him from the game at hand. He hated himself for it.

But it didn't have anything to do with his flying, or his team mates, or the weather, or any thing else you would normally have thought to potentially cause problems.  
It was something else entirely. And the problem wasn't even on the pitch. No, 'It' was was in the stands over looking the pitch. A better word for 'it' would be 'they'.  
And 'they' were none other than two of his friends, Neville and Luna. They weren't taunting or booing him, or anything like that. Harry wouldn't have minded if they _were_, he would probably have preferred it. At least it would be more bearable than _this, _the way Luna was chatting to Neville and completely ignoring Harry even when _he_ was the one playing in the Quidditch final.  
He saw a faint glimmer of something golden in his peripheral vision, and forced himself to turn away and pursue it, and try to stop thinking about his two friends.  
And they _were_ his friends, Harry thought to himself as he chased the snitch absent mindedly. Both of them were his good friends, and he liked them both a lot. You couldn't help but like Neville, he was so innocent and got himself in trouble so easily.  
As for Luna, many people couldn't understand why Harry liked her so much, – Harry himself being one of them. She was just so, so likeable and sweet. He really did like her and Neville. But for some reason he couldn't get his head around - he didn't like them when they were together.  
When he saw them standing together, talking and laughing as they were now, and sometimes doing other things Harry didn't want to think about for fear of losing his sanity, all he wanted to do was to curse someone or kick something. And when Harry saw Neville make Luna laugh or hug or kiss her all he wanted to do was rip Neville's head off. He didn't understand why he felt like this, it was embarrassing. Neville was one of his good friends, for crying out loud.

Just then a loud cheer arose from the stands. Harry jumped and nearly fell off his broom. He looked to his left into the stands to see the whole audience shouting and clapping at something. Well, the whole audience, except for Luna and Neville.

"Harry!" Some one was calling. He whipped his head around to see a fair, red headed girl waving and smiling at him. Ginny."Nice catch!" She shouted. He looked at her blankly.  
'What catch?' he mouthed questioningly.  
She looked at him as if he'd lost his mind - which he thought he probably had – and pointed to his hand.  
In it was the snitch. He had caught the snitch?  
Suddenly his whole team were surrounding him and congratulating him."Well done Harry!" They were shouting as they dragged him back down to the floor of the pitch.  
He got off his broom. Ginny came up to Harry, beaming, and wrapped her arms around him, kissing him gently on the lips.  
Harry looked over his shoulder to find that Luna was doing the same to Neville. Anger arose inside him. He frowned.  
Ginny pulled away, looking hurt, and walked off the pitch without saying a word. Harry didn't stop her. A wave of guilt washed over him, but he pushed it away. He hadn't done anything wrong. A voice inside his head whispered _'maybe it was what you _didn't _do.' _Harry pushed that away too.  
He pictured Ginny in his head. He loved her really, but she just wasn't Luna. She just wasn't the sweet, beautiful, blonde girl who Harry loved dearly.  
Harry was astonished at how true that last thought was. He did love Luna, more than just as a friend. He thought of when Luna had had feelings for him a few weeks ago, and how he had been so wrapped up in Ginny that he hadn't noticed. That reminded him. Ginny. He sighed. The problem with Ginny was that sometimes she made Harry feel as if he was just her 'trophy boyfriend.' He couldn't be sure if Ginny would love him without the scar. With Luna, however, well she didn't care whether he had defeated dark forces time and again, all she cared about was that he be himself and be nice. Luna let Harry be Harry, famous or not. And she was so fascinating, he never had an ordinary or normal conversation with her – she was very unpredictable and Harry liked that. He _liked_ her weird ways.  
And as he looked at Luna, who was making her way off the stands, hand in hand with Neville, he realised what he had been feeling before, and what he undoubtedly was feeling now. He was _jealous, _completely green with jealousy. He wanted to be in Nevilles place.  
How stupid he had been to turn Luna away - what an amazing opportunity he had missed. All he wanted to do was approach her and ask for another chance. But first, he decided, he would have to deal with Ginny. The wave of guilt washed over him again, but this time he didn't push it away.  
Instead he let himself drown in it as he made his way up to the Griffindor common room.  
It was the least he deserved for what he was about to do.


	11. A Heart Is Broken

**You have no idea how sorry I am for the late post, I had been working on another story for a little while.**

**I know, I am the worst fic writer ever haha.**

**Anyway, to those few lovely people who have not deleted my story from their alerts, here is another chapter.**

**Please review with what you think and ideas (: - it is a slap in the face that this story is on so many peoples 'story alerts' and 'favourite story' lists, but that I only have several reviews ):**

**So please click the button with what you think. Please!**

**Thanks so much.**

**Lily**

**xx**

**-**

Ginny's eyes filled with tears as he broke the news to her in a quiet corridor.

He was never very good at acting smooth around girls, it was something he definitely needed to improve on.

Being with Ginny had helped a great deal though.

He loved her, he really did. But when he looked at her he didn't feel like how he felt when he looked at Luna.

When he saw Ginny he saw a sweet, pretty and funny girl. But he also saw Ron's sister, a girl who was practically his sister too.

He looked upon Ginny with a brotherly love more than anything else, and he decided the fondness he felt for her was almost the same Ron felt for her.

But when he had kissed her, it had been like he was kissing Hermione. And he would definitely never think of Hermione as anything in the romance direction – she was practically his sister. So what did that mean?

Probably that Ginny was more like a sister to him than anything else.

It was a shame he had taken so long to realise this, he decided. It wasn't fair on Ginny.

"Ginny, I, I don't know what to say. I love you, but not like this." His voice was faltering, he wasn't sounding as confident as he would have liked.

She shook her head. "Harry, don't do this. Please?"

"I have to Ginny, there's no other way."

Her warm brown eyes bore into his own.

"Is there anything I can do to make you change your mind?" She asked desperately.

Harry frowned, his eyebrows knotting together in the middle.

"I'm really sorry. You don't need to be upset though Gin, you can do way better than me. Look at you, you're beautiful. And smart, and funny. And me, I'm just,"

"You're just wonderful. I will never do better than you. Ever."

"Aw come on now, you know that is not true."

He leant down and kissed her on the top of her head.

"Are you really sure you want to do this?" Ginny asked.

"I don't want to, because I don't want to hurt you. But I need to."

"Ok Harry. As long as we can be friends."

A tear slid down her cheek, it was so unbearable to see her like this, and know her suffering was his fault.

"Of course we can be bloody friends. I will always love you Ginny."

Ginny nodded. "Me too Harry. I hope you're happy with Luna."

He froze. How did she know? There was no way she could.

Then again, Ginny did know him better than anyone.

He couldn't lie to her and deny it, so he said nothing.

She reached up and let her lips become one with his for the last time.

Their final kiss.

Even Ginny couldn't deny the lack of spark she had once felt – or the way Harry's kissing was non-responsive and awkward with her unlike it used to be.

"Bye, Harry."

Any doubt of whether he was doing the right thing vanished. Ginny would never be more than a friend to him again. She would understand that too, one day.

And at that she walked away.

A tiny bubble of sadness rose in his chest, but he pushed it away at the thought of the blonde haired girl with the radish earrings.

He loved Luna, and only Luna - he could see that now.

Only problem was - ever since the days when he had been so stupidly oblivious of Luna's charm and she had been forced to resort to a make over - so did lots of other people.

Including the one person who had always been Luna's second choice after Harry – and who was possibly now her first – Neville Longbottom.

Who would Luna choose?

Harry wasn't sure.

But he was sure that no matter what, he would win her back.

**-**

**Hate it? Love it? Review it?**

**Please! – put what you dislike/like bout it and what you would like to see happen!**

**You know you want to ;)**


	12. Alone

-

The last few weeks of term passed by with a blur – and even with the Quidditch matches and the exams going on Harry had never felt so alone.

Ron and Hermione were forever wrapped in each others arms, whispering secrets and snogging in deserted corridors.

He had always looked at their relationship as a positive but now he could see the other side of it - he was the third wheel.

Ginny was avoiding him but that wasn't surprising - it was inevitable that she would. He could tell she still liked him.

It hurt him to see her so miserable, but deep down he knew that 'just friends' was all they were meant to be.

And then there was Luna. A girl who used to follow him all over the place and be there for him whenever his other friends weren't. Now she had Neville it seemed she had forgotten Harry Potter existed.

Jealousy rose in him every time he saw the two of them together – he loved Luna so much that it hurt. But it hurt more that she was ignoring him.

He walked around the dormitory absent mindedly gathering his things to put in his suitcase. He was running out of time – the train would leave in half an hour.

As weird as it was he was almost looking forward to returning to Privet Drive.

Not because of the Dursleys - of course - but because for the first time in his life he wanted to escape his best friends. The lack of attention they were giving him was upsetting, to say the least.

Hermione and Ron were his family, and they were completely ignoring him.

He remembered Hermione had been invited to stay at the Burrow instead of him, and he felt a sharp pang of jealousy.

How could Ron leave him with the Dursleys?

In the Great Hall at breakfast the previous morning he had brushed hands with Luna and they had both froze, clearly in awe of the evident bond between them.

Then when Luna had grabbed his hand and held it with hers he had felt on top of the world.

She had looked into Harry's eyes – the same eyes she had made no secret of adoring and had commented frequently on – and had opened her mouth slightly as if to say something.

But then Neville had entered the room and she had simply walked over to him, leaving Harry standing there.

Alone, like he had been for the past several weeks.

His life was truly terrible at the moment – and he didn't think it was fair.

He had no parents to return to that day – instead he would be going home to the three people who hated him the most besides Voldemort.

His best friends had forgotten about him.

And worst of all – so had Luna.

He locked Hedwig in his cage, picked up his trunk, walked out of the dormitory and made his way down to the train.

It was then that it hit him – who would he sit with on the train? Normally he sat with Luna, Neville, Ron, Hermione and Ginny.

But it was awkward for him with all of those people.

He ran his hand through his hair, took a deep breath and boarded the train.

-

**Sorry it was short, but I will be updating with a long one tomorrow.**

**The end is two chapters away!**

**So... You tell me. Would you like Harry to be with Luna or Ginny?**

**Please click the review button on the way out, and be back to read the next chapter soon!**

**Thanks so much (:**

**Lily xoxx**


	13. Compartment Confusion

**This chapter is very short, so sorry, but it's necessary before the next one!**

-

The first carriage Harry tried was occupied by Ron and Hermione who were locked in a passionate embrace.

Harry coughed, embarrassed and shut the door.

"Oi!" Ron shouted, "Harry!"

He opened the door again and looked at his best friend questioningly.

Both Hermione and Ron were blushing furiously – and Ron's ears were redder than his hair.

"Harry, you're coming to the burrow aren't you?"

Harry shook his head.

"You never asked."

"Well, I'm asking now. Go on, will you?"

Harry looked at Ron's puppy dog expression and laughed despite himself. Hermione joined in.

For the first time in a long time, Harry finally felt connected with his best friends.

"Ok, but only if you two stop being all lovey dovey in front of me." Harry replied, grinning.

"You're on." Ron beamed, "Sit with us?"

Harry sighed, smiling, and put his trunk down.

As he was sitting down he saw that the compartment opposite theirs was occupied by someone sitting alone.

Harry knew what being alone was like, so he decided to go and invite whoever it was into their cabin.

"Um, I'll be right back," Harry told his friends, not bothering to wait for a reply, and he shut the door and opened the other person's compartment, happy to be helping someone out.

Until he saw who that 'someone' was.

His heart froze, and he was completely shocked at the intensity of his feelings.

Their roller coaster relationship/friendship was not in a great place at that time, and Harry cursed himself for being so 'nice' and wanting to invite her to his compartment.

If he had known it was _her_, he wouldn't have put his or her heart at stake like this.

Internally preparing himself for the potentially very awkward conversation, Harry looked the girl deep in the eye.

"Mind if I join?" He asked.

-

**Ooh, cliffhanger - sort of haha.,**

**So, who do you think the girl sitting in the compartment is – Luna or Ginny?**

**And who do you want it to be?!**

**Remember, the girl in the compartment is not necessarily the girl who Harry ends up with, but please review and tell me what you think!**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Lily (:**


	14. Wrackspurts are Distracted

**The end is near!**

_-_

_Internally preparing himself for the potentially very awkward conversation, Harry looked the girl deep in the eye._

"Mind if I join?" He asked.

"Of course not, come and sit." Luna answered, patting the seat in front of her.

"Where's Neville?" Harry asked.

"Oh, he's with Ginny. I broke up with him. He called Crumple Horned Snorkacks pure nonsense. He doesn't believe in them just because he's never had any proof. A case of those dreaded Gernumblies if I ever saw one."

"Oh," Harry answered, making a mental note to never question the existence of a Crumple Horned Snorkack in front of the girl before him.

"But Luna," He continued, "I thought you liked Gernumblies?"

"Oh I am very fond of them, they are lovely creatures, but they can be very tiresome when they meddle with the likes of Neville's mind."

Luna tucked a strand of her silky blonde hair behind her ears, revealing one of her famous radish earrings. Her pale skin looked eerily beautiful against the contrast of the red radish and Harry drew in a breath.

Luna looked even more lovely than ever out of her robes, Harry decided. She was in the same attire she had worn on the train at the start of term.

Luna titled her head to the side. "Harry, you seem quite stressed."

Harry blushed. "Yeah, probably just that it's the end of term."

"No," Luna replied, shaking her head, "I think you're anxious about something."

"How can you tell?" Harry asked, baffled.

"The wrackspurts, Harry. They're everywhere. They get inside one's mind and make them feel awfully uptight. They normally intrude when one feeling a bit emotional. In love, for example. They can make people do strange things."

"Oh?" He asked, wondering where she was going with this.

"Yes, you've got them for sure. I think I've got them to. They're an absolute pest to get rid of."

"How do you get rid of them?" Harry asked, curious.

"Well, I don't know how to get rid of them completely, but I think I know a way of distracting them."

Harry was about to question this way of distraction when Luna rose and sat on Harry's lap. She was as light as a feather.

Electric sparks were going off in every single nerve Luna's body was touching.

"What," Harry began but Luna lifted her finger to his mouth, effectively ending his sentence.

Their faces were nearly touching, only millimetres apart.

Harry could feel her sweet minty breath on his neck.

"As I said," Luna whispered, "Wrackspurts can do strange things to people."

And then she leaned forward, closed the gap between them, and captured his lips with hers.

Shocked at her boldness, Harry froze. But when he realised he was actually locking lips with Luna Lovegood he began kissing her back – gently at first, but then passionately – deepening the kiss.

After a few seconds of pure bliss, Harry stopped.

"I love you Luna," He told her.

She cuddled close to him and sighed.

"I'm sorry for not speaking to you much this term, Harry."

"I've been meaning to ask you about that. Why were you ignoring me?"

"Well, you were so in love with Ginny I didn't want to appear pushy. Besides, I was trying to get over you and talking to you wouldn't have helped. Neville is really lovely, but your soul is far nicer."

"Luna, I love you." He repeated absent mindedly, playing with one of her locks of hair.

"I heard you the first time, you know." She answered. "But I didn't reply because I know you don't."

"I do!" Harry answered in the tone of an annoyed child.

"No, you don't. If you did then a particular species of invisible nargles would have invaded you by now, and they haven't."

Harry sighed, he knew there was no point in arguing with Luna.

"Have the nargles invaded you?" He asked her.

Luna blushed and smiled,"Oh yes, well it was inevitable that they would when I first met you, what with your charming soul."

Harry looked Luna in the eye.

"Speaking of nargles, are the wrackspurts distracted yet?" He asked.

Luna titled her head and observed Harry.

"Not yet," She replied in her bell–like voice.

And the kiss was resumed.

An hour later when the train pulled into the station Vernon Dursley was standing red faced as usual, his hands in his pockets. He scanned the train for his nephew, and spied him. He almost choked on his pork sandwich when he saw what Harry was doing.

'Petunia,' He said to the small woman in a violet dress standing beside him, 'How on earth has _he_ managed to get a girlfriend?'

-

**There's more – so review if you would like me to post it!**

**Thanks,**

**Lily**


	15. Goodbyes

**Here you go!**

**-**

After Harry and Luna realised the train ride was over they shared a quick embrace and walked over to where their friends stood.

"Harry, we'll come and pick you up again these holidays, as soon as possible yeah?" Ron asked.

"Yeah," Harry replied, his chest swelling with happiness. "Thanks Ron."

"Oh, and by the way," Ron whispered, "I saw what you were doing on the train Mr Potter. Please refrain from that activity in future or I shall have a word with Mr. Dursley."

Harry laughed, "Oh yeah, because you can talk Ron. If you talk to him then I shall talk to your mother."

"You wouldn't."

Harry chuckled.

"Anyway, Ron, by the look of Vernon's face he already knows."

Ron laughed once more and patted Harry on the back.

"Seriously mate," He told him, "I'm happy for you and Luna"

Harry's eyes wondered over to where Hermione stood with Luna saying their goodbyes.

"Same for you and Hermione. See you later yeah?"

Ron nodded and went over to Hermione, leaving Luna on her own.

As Harry approached her, Luna's eyes were dancing with happiness to match the specks of light dancing in each strand of her hair.

He was in awe of how beautiful she was.

"See you, Harry," She told him, "Have a lovely holiday. I'll write to you with my new Gernumblie magic ink."

Harry nodded and enveloped Luna's small frame in a massive hug.

"Luna, no matter what you say the nargles have definitley invaded me. I am very in love with you."

She laughed, and it was music to Harry's ears.

"It's alright. The nargles won't hurt you."

She reached up on her tip toes and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm a bit worried leaving you with all these wrackspurts, though." She said, biting her lip.

"It's alright," Harry told her, "Think of all the distracting we'll need to do next term."

She laughed again.

"I look forward to it," She said, "What are you doing these holidays?"

"I'll be at the Dursley's as usual."

Luna sighed. "I'm sorry Harry, I wish you could come and stay with me but my daddy is taking me on a trip to search for the Crumple Horned Snorkack and I'm afraid it will bore you."

"Thats alright Luna. No, I'm sure they're quite fascinating but I think I'm going to stay at Ron's for a bit so I'll be fine."

Luna fiddled with her Radish Earring.

"I'll miss you Harry."

He hugged her once more.

"I'll miss you too. Bye, Luna."

"See you Harry," She said, taking Harry's hand and placing something small and hard in it.

And at that she skipped off, leaving Harry to face the Dursley's.

Even though he was forced to carry all his luggage alone, load it in the car by himself and sit hunched up in the corner due to the amount of space Dudley's monstrous figure took up, he was feeling quite positive to say the least.

The day had turned itself right around and things were looking up.

He would be visiting Ron and Hermione soon, and he had Luna to look forward to the following term.

All the time in the car he kept his hand clenched shut, waiting until he could get home and open what ever lay inside it alone.

When he got home and lay back on the bed in his tiny room he unclenched his hand and peered inside to find what he was holding.

It was a radish earring.

No matter what other people said, at that moment Harry could feel nargles, wrackspurts and gernumblies swarming his brain. But instead of stressing out he felt as if they were dancing and celebrating in his mind.

His smile was as wide as a single red radish.

-

**Thanks for reading – but it's not the end yet haha.**

**PLEASE review, haha, thanks**

**Lily (:**


	16. The End?

**….**

Just returned from her successful expedition with her father, Crumple Horned Snorkack horn in hand, Luna flopped onto her bed with a sigh and picked up the newest edition of the Quibbler lying on her bedside table

After flicking through the first few pages to her surprise, and delight, she found herself looking into those familiar eyes she so adored, and for the millionth time compared them to goblin made emeralds.

She scanned through the article, flipping it upside down as she read like she so often loved to do. Her father always said presenting odd challenges of that sort to ones self built character, and she was getting rather fast at reading upside down.

The headline read 'An Interview on Life at Home with the Chosen One'. Luna chuckled to herself as she read Harry's description of the Dursleys, and smiled fondly at his apparent happiness of staying at the Weasleys.

One of the last questions read 'Any chance on filling us Quibbler readers in about your love life?', to which Harry's reply was –

'Well, I've been a bit busy for that sort of thing, especially with all the end of term examinations and the year's season of Quidditch finals, but there is one girl who has distracted me to point of going insane. I won't name names, but I will say that she is possibly the best doctor when it comes to distracting wrackspurts in the whole of the magical world. And if she's reading, I would just like to say that she does not ever need to change her appearance to win anyone's heart ever again– she is perfect as she is. Wow, that was corny. Sorry for that.'

And below that paragraph there was a picture of Harry blushing and laughing sheepishly.

Luna beamed, and her whole heart was filled with utmost happiness.

She dropped the magazine, ran down to her garden and cast a million fireworks all around the house, chuckling at the reactions of her nasty garden gnomes who didn't take kindly to massive amounts of light.

It started to rain, but Luna didn't care. Instead she untied her hair from it's pony tail and danced around amongst the flashes of light and pouring rain.

She had never felt so lucky in all her life.

At the same time four friends were playing Quidditch outside the Burrow. The teams consisted of Ron and Hermione, and Harry and Ginny. The latter pair were now the best of friends, and there were no more romantic feelings between either of them – to Harry's happiness.

'Damn that rain." Ron was saying, "We were winning."

"Well, we can keep playing," Hermione said. "Actually, I don't want to sound vain but my hair will go horribly frizzy if I stay out here much longer."

Ron grinned "Too late to worry about that, Miss Granger."

She smiled and batted him over the head. He responded by kissing her passionately.

Harry noticed and sent the bludger over to them so that it missed the couple by just an inch, startling them and causing Ron to fall to the ground.

"We had a deal, remember." Harry told them, laughing as he watched his best friend hurriedly clamber back up off the muddy grass.

Ginny, who had wanted to be the one to throw the bludger, ran at Harry and started threatening him with as many curses she could think of as possible, and soon everyone was on the floor laughing in the rain.

Harry couldn't believe how lucky he was as he looked back at Ron, Ginny and Hermione. He had ended up with three of the best friends he could have ever wished for.

He reached into his pocket absent mindedly and drew out Luna's earring.

He smiled. Not only did he have the best friends ever, he had Luna.

It took all his strength to stop himself grabbing his wand and jumping up and casting a million fire works around the garden.

And a thought hit him - _He had never felt so lucky in all his life._

Just then the sound of fireworks in the distance stopped his thoughts in their tracks and he and his friends rose off the ground to see the colourful flashes of light in the distance.

"Hey," said Hermione, "Aren't those fireworks coming from Luna's house?"

Harry smiled at the coincidence, and realised he wasn't the only one who felt that way.

-

**THE END**

**if you would like a different ending, or would like more to the story please review and tell me!**

**If not, thanks for Reading and Reviewing, I hope this story was satisfactory!**

**Check out my other stories (:**

**Thanks,**

**Lily**

**xxox**

**(I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER - apart from in my dreams haha)**


End file.
